


The Diary of George Skelton, aged 12

by Romantic_at_Heart



Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV)
Genre: Children, Diary/Journal, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_at_Heart/pseuds/Romantic_at_Heart
Summary: This diary belongs to George Skelton, aged 12. Date of Birth: 14/03/85After an incident at home, George is advised to write a diary to express his thoughts in order to cope with the situation. As much as he hates it, he still feels obliged to write entries about his life and hopes he can find a solution to all his problems.
Relationships: Alex Drake/Gene Hunt, Shaz Granger/Chris Skelton
Kudos: 6





	1. A brief account of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! This is my first story is ages so I hope you enjoy it. I've recently joined the Ashes to Ashes fandom and felt that sometimes characters like Ray, Chris and Shaz were underused so here's my attempt to make up for it.  
> Obviously, I don't own any of the characters.

14/03/85

Neonatal infants (I think that’s how Auntie Alex said it) cry when they are born due to the trauma and bruising from birth. It’s up to the doctors and nurses to take care of them before they go into the incu...incubat... the small glass case. They are the first people a neonatal baby has contact with. Except my birth was different. My dad was the first person who had I had contact with, who soothed me when I was crying. He gave me to mum once I stopped and the midwife of the phone said I should be ok till the ambulance arrived. Oh yeah, I should probably mention that I was born in a broken-down lift.  
See I was an early baby, mum said I was born at 35 weeks. She came into work you see, for a visit to see my dad because she was comfortable (Auntie Alex said that that was the beginning of the labour) so she wasn’t expecting me to arrive. Anyway I’m not entirely sure how they got into the broken down lift but I think it was at the police station. It must have been Dad wouldn’t let her walk that far if she was that pregnant. I vaguely remember that when she was pregnant with Daisy and Rosie (my little sisters). Anyway, they got stuck in the elevator and were stuck there for half an hour or so when my mums waters broke.  
Apparently I was a quick first labour...well they don’t actually know but after my mums waters broke, she had me within 2 hours or so because that twat of an engineer (Uncle Genes words) were very slow to fix the lift. They didn’t go into the detail of how I was born when they did tell the story but I came out screaming, dad picked me up, sorted everything out which by that time I had bonded with him. Our bond had grown stronger ever since.  
Mum always said I was a daddy’s boy after that. He was the one who always had to settle me. Uncle Gene said it was ‘bloody annoying’ because mum had to bring me to the police station sometimes because I had spent hours screaming. I do feel sorry for mum because I think she felt like she was doing a bad job but Auntie Alex said that it’s only when I’m restless that I wanted Dad and at nights apparently which Uncle Ray laughed about because ‘like daddy was going to scare the monsters away. He’ll probably start screaming with me.’ I think mum gained her confidence (I learnt that word from my cousin Tommy, who learnt that from Auntie Alex) when Daisy was born as she always wanted mum which I was fine about because I got to spend time with Dad. It was when Rosie was born that it became an issue because one day she wanted mum and next dad. It was really irritating because I never knew who would be making me breakfast or taking me to school.  
Anyway, back to when I was a baby. My first word was dada. Dad always loves telling this story because he said that I had gone missing within the police station. I was sitting next to mum, Uncle Gene called her into his office and when she came back I was gone! Mum was in hysterics (I think that’s what he used) and he was scared that some baddy in a cell had got me. Uncle Gene was not impressed because a ‘police station is not a nursery’. Auntie Alex said that Uncle Gene shouldn’t have said that and it wasn’t my parents fault that the nursery had to shut due to a leak and that it was karma because the same thing happened with Tommy a year later and Uncle Gene went insane about it. So anyway I was wondering around the police station or so they thought. My parents were ‘running around faster than a drug addict trying to find his next fix’. Mum wasn’t too pleased about that metaphor Uncle Ray used. No one could find me anywhere. Uncle Ray and Uncle Gene kindly asked those in the cells where I was but they didn’t know. Mum was full on crying at her desk after an hour or not finding me. Dad was pale with worry and sat at his desk then he heard it.  
‘Dada’  
Dad said he blinked a few times and thought he was hearing things. It wasn’t until I said ‘dada’ again that and started tugging on his trouser leg that he noticed. ‘Dada dada dada, you kept saying it over and over again.’ Dad alway told me.  
‘Yeah and wouldn’t stop saying for the next few weeks. How the bleedin’ hell did you not know that your own son was under your desk?’ Uncle Gene always said afterwards.  
Apparently, I toddled over to my dad’s desk and sat under it. Dad tells me that it’s one of his favourite memories, but Mum always says that nothing in the world can scare her as much as that day does which I think is fair.  
So anyway, that’s the highlights of my baby days. My toddler and preschool years aren’t that interesting in my opinion. Well my sisters and cousins were born. I guess I should tell you a bit about them. Daisy is my oldest youngest sister if that makes sense and is very loud. Louder than I was at 8. Like really loud. Auntie Alex says it’s middle child’s syndrome whatever that is. She is so loud and she always yells and always sings. She sings all the time. Whenever people come around, she sings to them by putting on shows. Mum always says loves it when she does shows and says she’s gonna be the next Madonna. I don’t think Dad’s too keen on the shows like me. I always sit in the corner and try to focus on my drawings. He always kneels beside me and asks if I’m ok. I nod and keep drawing. He then always decides to sit down next to me and ask about my drawings though it can be hard to hear when Daisy is screeching especially since Uncle Ray brought her that toy microphone. I think even he regrets it now and Uncle Gene always whispers to me ‘just say the word and I’ll stamp on that toy for you’ so I don’t think he likes it when she sings either. Daisy’s always dramatic. ‘Every with her is always a drama’ Uncle Gene said to dad once.  
Rosie’s not like that at all although she is 5 and does have time to change Auntie Alex says which always fills me with dread (Some stupid teacher taught Daisy that word once and kept using it all time. Eating fish fills me with dread. Going to the police station fills me with dread. Doing chores fills me with dread). Rosie is ok I suppose as sister. She sits and draws with me sometimes and sometimes she puts on how’s with Rosie. Other times she reads books or ‘helps’ mum with her work. She doesn’t really do much as she’s 5 years old though she does go on a Lyn or play dates with friends.  
Tommy’s not too bad and a good friend. He’s 11 so only a year younger than I am. He is Uncle Gene and Auntie Alex’s son. He really likes football and heavily supports Manchester City much to Uncle Genes enjoyment. They always go to matches giving Auntie Alex and Sophie girl time. He can be really bossy though. Whenever we play police, he had to be the DCI and boss everyone about. He always had to be the one to rescue Sophie from the baddy as ‘dad always rescued mum when she was in danger’ even if Auntie Alex disagrees with that statement. Sophie’s Tommy’s younger sister and is 9. She can be bossy as well but not as bossy as Tommy. She really likes science and always tries to freak my sisters out with science facts. Uncle Gene says that we can blame Auntie Alex for that though she says there’s nothing wrong with an inquisitive (I think) mind. Her obsession with science has a really gotten out of hand since Uncle Ray brought her that science kit.  
Uncle Ray buys us loads of presents. He buys us small ones every time he visits which is every week or so. It’s not like we get spoilt or anything, which mum was worried about, he mostly buys us sweets and sometimes presents like art supplies for me and that bleeding microphone for Daisy. He buys us really big presents for our birthday or Christmas. I used to think he brought us all these presents because me, Daisy, Rosie, Tommy and Sophie are his godchildren but mum explained that we’re just really lucky and not everyone spends that much time with their godfather but daddy says he’s more like an uncle than godfather because he’s basically Dad’s brother. Apparently Uncle Ray almost cried when dad told him that. I don’t remember much of that conversation but I remember asking if that meant Uncle Gene was dads brother as well. According to Auntie Alex, Uncle Gene almost choked on his food and heavily explained why he and dad are not and cannot ever be related ever. I remember something about manliness and lions. Mum then explained that even though none of us are blood related we love each other the same so that makes us family.  
I won’t bother explaining who Uncle Gene and Auntie Alex are. Uncle Gene says that all of Fenchurch know who they are. I mentioned their names and their professions to my new teacher when I started secondary school and he froze slightly. ‘Our reputations proceed us’ is what he said when I told him what’s happened. I’ve already explained who Uncle Ray is so now just mum and dad. Well they’re both in the force as well. Dads know Uncle Ray and Uncle Gene for decades and he met mum when he moved to London. It was love at first sight. Mums a part time DC because she has to look after all of us kids and sometimes Tommy and Sophie when Auntie Alex is called into work.  
Dad...dad is the reason I’m having to write this diary thingy. My teacher says it’s a good idea to ‘rationalise and express my thoughts’. I get where’s she’s coming from because I can’t talk to mum anymore about any of this but at the same time no one’s going to read this diary so what’s the point. Anyway, a week ago Uncle Gene, Auntie Alex, Uncle Ray and Dad went on a call. Some thug had been beating people to death and they finally found his locations. I don’t know the full story because I’ve been ears dropping but somehow Dad got separated from the rest and found the thug but instead of arresting the thug, the thug bashed my dad into a wall and started beating him out. I overheard the doctors say something about a head trauma and internal bleeding. Anyway he’s been in a coma for a week and no one knows when he’s waking up. Mums always upset and cries when she thinks we’re all asleep. She’s barely getting Daisy and Rosie ready for school. I’ve just decided to sort myself out, not give her anymore stress.  
So that’s a very brief description of my life from birth to now.

George Skelton


	2. A New Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George experiences the differences in his daily routine now his dad is absent from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
> I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm going to try to update at least twice a week.   
> Enjoy the chapter!

10/05/97  
Dear Diary

Urgh... as I explained my last entry my dads in a coma and it sucks. I’m not even allowed to visit him in hospital. Mum won’t allow me to visit him even though she does EVERYDAY and we barley see her anymore during the week. Well I don’t definitely. It’s complicated but I suppose I have to explain in this log thingy. Basically, you know how I saw last entry that Sophie and Tommy come round ours a lot for dinner etc? Well now it’s switched. Daisy and Rosie go round to theirs for dinner almost every day during the weeknight. They only have dinner in the house on the weekends and normally on a Thursday when Aunty Alex has to work a full day for some reason. I don’t pay much attention to everyone’s work schedules, too much drawing to do. Anyway, as you’ve noticed that I don’t include myself in that statement. Yeah I don’t go round theirs for dinner. I stay at home and eat alone. It’s pretty cool if you exclude the circumstances. Oh yeah, I’m reading this really fancy book in English so I’ll be using expressions that I’ve never used before. 

Anyway, I don’t know what happened but the first day since dad went to his coma, I went to school on mums command, school finished etc and went home. Only no one was there. Normally mum is back with Rosie and Daisy by the time I get home as their school finishes at 3:15 while mine finishes at 3:30 and I have to get the bus back. Dad drops me off in the mornings then goes to work. Another dad ad son activity we do. Since starting secondary school we’ve always had breakfast together and chat amongst ourselves which is one of my favourite things and it is just dad and me. 

Normally Rosie or Daisy are there with us. So that was another difference to the day as I had to walk a mile and a half to school as I didn’t know the bus times and I wasn’t going to ask mum for a lift as she has Rosie and Daisy to look after so I just left super early before any of them got up which is probably why I didn’t know. Anyway, I got home and found no note. As I said mum works part time so shes always home in the evenings. I assumed she had been called into a case or was visiting Dad. Anyway, I did my homework as per and waited until 6 o’clock for mum to arrive back but she never came. So I decided to open the fridge and cupboards to see what we had. It was a Wednesday which meant Pizza except we didn’t have any pizzas in. I guess mum never got round to food shopping. It didn’t matter as shut the fridge and opened the freezer. I remember smiling as I found the chips and chicken nuggets. I looked at the packet and turned the oven on to the correct temperature (mum had insisted that we help her bake stuff at weekend when blood relatives do come by so I know how to work an oven thankfully) and shoved the food in. I set the timer and turned on the TV seeing if there were any police reports on the news. Nothing came up so I guess she was visiting dad. Once the food had cooked and it looked cooked. It wasn’t piping hot but was edible. I didn’t get food poisoning so I’m guess I cooked it ok. I actually washed up my dishes and everything which I knew mum and dad would have been proud at me about because I never do it unless told to and mum normally does it anyway cause she washes everyone’s up stuff later. I then went upstairs to do some drawings for dad to cheer him up when he wakes up and to help him remember. I overheard mum and Uncle Ray mention something about memory loss. Uncle Ray reckons dad will be ok and that he’s tougher than he looks. 

Anyway I decided to start drawing important family events like holidays and memorable birthdays in case dad did have memory loss but I’m sure he won’t. I was enjoying drawing in silence and I was just about to get to drawing mum her lovely red dress when I heard the front door go. I was about to race down when I heard crying. It was mum and clearly she had been visiting dad. I didn’t want to upset her more so I decided to retreat to my bedroom and continue colouring. Around 5 minutes later, the front door went again and I heard Daisy scream ‘BYE UNCLE GENE’ then slam the door. I decided to go make an appearance downstairs. Rosie and Daisy has just entered the living room and followed in quickly after. Mum looked up at us, her eyes clearly red from crying but she smiles regardless and opened her arms out for a hug. The girls ran in and I loitered (another word I learnt). Mum heard the girls and squished them tight. She asked if they had a nice time at Uncle Genes and Auntie Alex’s. Daisy said that they had pizza and mum smiled. She didn’t ask about me so I guess I was meant to be here. It was lessen the burden off everyone if I looked after myself anyway. Everyone was so stressed about dad. Mum smiled up at me and I smiled back. Rosie then decided to recount a minute by minute report of what she learnt at school that day by which time I was half way up the stairs to continue my drawing.

I spent most of the evening doing my drawing, wanting to achieve at least one a day so by the time I am able to see dad, I can give him loads of look through. It wasn’t my intention to spend all evening on it but time ran away from me. That’s another trait I get from my dad. We both loose track of time easily and it normally leads to a annoyed mum, especially when we’ve been playing football in the park for hours without realising.

Normally Mum and Dad alternate between who tucks us all into bed. Rosie was being annoying and refusing to go to bed and it wasn’t until 8:30pm that Rosie had shut up and gone to bed meaning that I hadn’t read as much of my comic as I wanted as she kept shouting at mum saying she was a big girl and could do what she wants. When she pulls this stuff with dad, he normally agrees that she is a big girl but being a big girl means more responsibility while mum just says that big girls have to eat muesli for breakfast instead of coco pops. Rosie normally retracts (another new word) and decides to too small for responsibilities and goes to bed and that she still small enough to eat coco pops.   
By the time 9pm comes round, I’m anticipating (I’m good at these words) mums knock on my door but it doesn’t arrive. I give her 10 minutes or so but still no knock. Quietly, I tip toe out of my room and across the hall to my parents. Mum was asleep on her bed, still in her clothes, hugging dads pillow which is as depressing as it gets. Slowly, I walk over to the wardrobe and try to reach the blanket shoved at the top of it. I’m not that short. I know Tommy is taller and he’s younger but even he would struggle to reach that blanket. Eventually I got it down and threw it over mum. I go back to my room and turn of my light as I have double science in the morning and I hate double science. On a normal night dad, knocks on my door, pops his head round and asks if I’m ok and reassures me multiple times that if I have any problems I can talk to him or mum about it. I don’t know why he tells me this every night but it might be to do with something I overheard ages ago between Dad and Uncle Gene. I didn’t understand all of it but my dad messed up someone at work and wasn’t able to speak to Uncle Gene or Auntie Alex about it. Everyone was upset with him apparently. Anyway, I can’t talk to him about any problems now and I can’t go to mum especially not now, not when she has my sisters to look after! I’m a big boy and can look after myself perfectly fine. Mum normally comes in, makes sure I’m wrapped up warm and kisses me on the cheek despite knowing how much I hate it. I doubt Tommy gets a kiss on the cheek at night but mum insists that he does. So that’s been my routine for the past week since my dads been in hospital. As you can imagine I haven’t really spoken to any of my family members properly since it happened but that’s ok. I’m fine on my own. I’m working on my 8th drawing which is good and school if fine... providing I can outrun people.

Truthfully, I’m being bullied at school. It started when my dad went into his coma. At first, it was just some boys calling my dad weak and how could a police officer be beaten up by a criminal. I made it worse when I told them he was a detective. So much worse. Anyway, the first day it was just taunts then and now its increased. Now they take my stuff, like the other day, they took my pen, given to me by my parents on my first day of secondary school, and broke it. It was an ink fountain pen as well and mega expensive so now I’m using a ball point pen stolen from the police station not that Uncle Gene would mind…hopefully. They target me in P.E always throwing balls in my direction when the teacher isn’t looking making it seem like I’m extra clumsy. It doesn’t help that I’m clumsy already. Mum says that it’s a trait that I’ve gotten from dad. Rosie has it as well. We’re always dropping things and bumping into things. I once got a black eye by walking into the end of a door. Mum wanted to take me to a&e but dad said I would be fine with an ice pack. It did hurt for weeks on end though. So, the bullying. They just make me look like an idiot in front of the teachers and making things seem like they’re my fault when they aren’t. The other day in English, Mathew (one of my bullies) threw paper at the teacher. When she turned around, he said it was me. It didn’t help that I had a pad a paper in front of me. Mrs Lane has sent a letter home ‘regarding my behaviour’ because she’s concerned that I’ve dropped into the wrong crowd. Basically, it means that mum will have to come into school and have a talk about me. My friends have been sympathetic towards the situation and have tried to help with the bullying but there’s only so much they can do. I just wish I can talk to someone without being a burden towards them.  
George Skelton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Free feel to leave any suggestions.


	3. Playing Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing Police with his sisters and honorary cousins was always going to have consequences while Shaz and Alex try to get George to open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay in the chapter but it is a mega one so hopefully I've made up for it.

10/06/87

Dear Diary,

It’s been a month since dad went into a coma and it’s Saturday which normally means Uncle Gene, Aunty Alex and Uncle Ray come round or we go to one of theirs. For the fourth Saturday in a row that hasn’t happened. Last Saturday it was because mum was too upset to see people despite it being a month since the accident and didn’t want people round or to see people. Today, it was because there had been a murder and since my dad was unavailable, mum had been called in with everyone else meaning that we had nowhere to go for the day so she took us to the station instead. I like hanging around the police station even though mum hates it because of all the people that are brought in and held. It’s not like we see them though. We’re always playing in the station gym although sometimes when it’s just me, I get to chill in the station office with my parents as I’m the quiet child. However, with there being 5 of us we, we had to go to the gym and naturally it was decided we would be playing police. We had problem though because we when play police normally, we borrow the our parents warrant cards. Tommy says ‘it makes it more realistic.’ We didn’t manage to get the warrant cards today because everyone was busy catching a criminal meaning that we were arguing instead of playing.   
‘We can’t play police without the warrant cards!’ Daisy argued, ‘It wouldn’t be realistic then!’   
‘Well then we’re gonna have to get the warrant cards then.’ Tommy concluded, ‘We’re gonna have to wait till they return though. Anyone got any ideas of what we can do in the meantime. Georgie?’  
‘Umm, draw?’   
‘Urgh! That’s boring!’ Daisy exclaimed and I frowned insulted. Drawing is not boring, and I’ve been making progress with the drawings for dad.   
‘Can’t we go some form of experiment?’  
‘Nooo.’ The others exclaimed back.  
‘Well we need to do something.’ Sophie stated.   
Before she could continue, a door slammed loudly and loud stomping was heard thoughtout the station.   
I jumped a few inches in the air as I heard the noise. Tommy looked at me confused as he picked up a piece of paper off the wall and crunched it up.   
‘God you’re so sensitive since you lost your dad.’ Tommy said throwing a piece of paper at the door.   
‘We haven’t lost our dad. He’s getting better...slowly.’ I argued back.   
‘Yeah.’ Daisy agreed with Rosie crossing her arms angrily and pounting.  
‘Sorry. Just you know stuffs changed. All I was getting at. I know you’re timid and nervous and everything but a slammed door doesn’t normally scare you.’ Tommy said.  
‘I’m not nervous.’ I argued back but Tommy did have a point. I didn’t normally scare at doors being slammed.   
‘Can we get the warrant cards now they’re back?’ Sophie pleaded.   
Tommy placed his chin on his hands, sitting crossed. He then looked up at me and smirked. I knew what he was thinking, he wanted me to go in and swipe them. My reputation of being not seen and not heard was always exploited by Tommy. 

My reputation of ‘not seen or heard’ came about in the cupboard fiasco. I say fiasco. I doubt it was a fiasco and mum was exaggerating like she normally does when something happens to one of us kids. Basically the cupboard fiasco happened when I was 6.

‘Harvey Black is a guilty as they come’ Gene shouted throughout the CID, ‘Abduction and murder on three separate occasions! That’s why he’s currently in interview room three Super Intendent!’  
‘All I’m saying is that there has been a complaint about the lack of evidence.’ The Super replied back, ‘Rumour has it you can’t prove any of this.’  
‘DCI Hunt is right.’ Alex argued getting agitated about the super questioning her skills as a detective, ‘And we do have evidence. We have at least four witness saying Harvey Black was with his latest victim Jessica Holmes hours before she was abducted.’   
‘I don’t want the reputation of this police force being on the line. I don’t want him booked until you have concrete evidence understood. He can stay in the cells for 24 hours but nothing more.’  
With that the Super Intendent left CID slamming the doors as he did so causing everyone to look up and George, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, to drop his toy. He looked up at his dad, chewing on the end of a pencil before continuing with his work. He could hear his mum typing away in the opposite corner of the room.   
‘Heya kiddo.’ Ray said ruffling his godson’s hair and writing various street names on a board. He tried to write SoHo down but the board pen ran leaving a very faint trace of an S. Muttering under his breath because of the young child present, he threw the pen onto the nearby desk. Maybe the Superintendent could spend more money on decent stationery supplies then disturbing them during a investigation, ‘Georgie, can you do Uncle Ray a favour?’  
The small boy nodded his head eagerly whilst wearing a grin very similar to his dads, ‘Can you get me some pens for the white board out of the stationery cupboard please?’  
Scuttling off, George left the CID and headed towards the stationery cupboard down the corridor. Pushing the door open, he scanned the room for board pens before spotting them in the back corridor. Walking over, he grabbed a few pens before the stationery door opened again. Viv walked on in, whistling as he did so, before grabbing a handful of paper and closing the door again, locking it as he did so. George ran back over to the door, pulling it hard before realising he was indeed stuck. Sitting down on the floor for a second time that day, George decided to try and entertain himself until someone found him. Grabbing some paper like Viv did earlier along with some colouring pencils. 

It had been a few hours in which not much concrete evidence had been found against Harvey Black. Gene was pacing the CID like an angry lion, growling at anyone who wouldn’t follow his orders. He looked back at the white board.  
‘Ray! Why is Soho incomplete? Can’t you spell you twat?’  
‘Sorry boss, I sent George to grab some white board pens when this one ran out. Did you not find any Georgie?’ Ray asked looking towards the ground where George had previously been sat. ‘George?’  
Chris looked up from his papers at Ray, ‘Problem?’  
‘Any idea where that son of yours has gone?’ He asked him and Shaz, who had walked over to Chris’s desk, ‘I sent him to grab some pens hours ago.’   
‘Did he come back?’ Shaz asked calmly although you could tell she was beginning to panic, ‘Has anyone seen George in the last few hours?’  
Alex glanced up from her paperwork towards the commotion. She got up from her chair and placed a comforting hand on Shaz’s shoulder.  
I’m sure he’s just nipped to the loo or something. Ray how about you go check?’ She suggested trying to calm the situation down.  
‘WHY IS EVERYONE STANDING AROUND DOING NOTHING?’ Gene shouted from his office door.  
The whole CID fell silent, Chris stood up straight from where he was croutched down in front of Shaz, ‘We don’t know where Georgie is Guv.’   
Gene stood up straighter than before and left his office door, ‘I’m sure someone must have seen him. He won’t have gone far. He’s a sensible lad.’   
Ray belted through the doors, panting slightly, ‘He’s not in the bogs.’  
‘Gene’s right. I’m sure he just got bored and started wondering the corridors or something.’ Alex said trying to reassure the couple.   
The CID doors swung wide open for the second time in under a minute before Viv entered looking distraught and worried.   
‘Sir, Harvey Black as disappeared. He’s not in the interview room or the cells. He’s just vanished.’ He said heavily breathing as he’d just ran into the CID.   
Shaz collapsed against the desk, hysteria taking over. Harvey Black had her darling boy. He had abducted him from under everyone’s noses in the CID and no one had noticed. She felt a strong pair of arms grab her shoulders and she suddenly found herself smothered by her husbands shirt. She stayed there inhaling his scent for countless minutes not really engaged with what was going on around her. She tried to think back to her last conversation with George, noting every detail about him; his fathers grin, his assortment of brightly coloured shirts, his love of drawing, his gentle and kind nature. Reality hit her like a tonne of bricks and suddenly she found herself sobbing into Chris’s shirt again, drowning the fabric in tears.   
‘Shaz baby. Please calm down yeah?’ Chris begged placing his hand delicately on Shaz’s small round stomach. Nodding, Shaz wiped her eyes clear of her tears and sat down. Gene stood next to Chris, worry evident on his face too and no doubt thinking about if it were Tommy in this situation.   
‘He can’t have gotten far. We will find him again and we will find George. Mark my words, he’ll be a sorry bastard for every taking that boy.’  
Gene then naturally commanded the room, everyone scuttling around trying to find key locations, numbers, names, anything that could help them find where Harvey Black would run too. Shaz looked around, glancing at it all as if it were a dream. She looked over at Chris, who was trying to keep his calm but was finding it hard to concentrate. Ray muttered something in his ear causing Chris to nod. Getting out of his chair, Chris walked over to her with a smile that just didn’t reach his eyes. Grabbing a chair, he sat opposite his wife of eight years and held her hands.  
‘He took him to get back at us didn’t he?’ Shaz asked, ‘Because we’re trying to send him down. He’s gonna murder our baby boy like he did them girls.’   
‘No. The Guv will find him. He’ll be ok Shaz. He’s gonna be tucked up in bed tonight after playing with Daisy for hours yeah? He’s gonna be fine.’ Chris said unsure whether he was trying to reassure himself or Shaz.  
‘Oh God. What are we going to tell Daisy!’ She exclaimed tears threatening to fall again, ‘She’s going to have so many questions and we won’t know any of the answers!’  
‘Shaz. Stop. He’s going to be ok!’  
‘How do you know that? It’s George. My little artist. The boy who once held a funeral for that butterfly once. My sweet kind boy. He’s probably terrified Chris. Probably wondering how his mum and dad have let this happen!’  
‘Hey, he knows that we won’t stop till we have him back. He knows how much we love him yeah? He knows that Uncle Gene, Auntie Alex and Uncle Ray won’t stop till he’s home. We will bring him home. Don’t give up on him yet.’ Chris begged tears threatening to fall from his eyes as well.   
Shaz nodded and rested her forehead against Chris’s. She heard Gene shout that he needed more paper. Instinctively, she was about to stand up and run to get some before Viv intervened and said he’ll grab some. 

Opening the stationery door then wiping his face to try and hide the tiredness and worry, Viv was about to walk over to pens when he noticed a scribbling sound coming from the room. Looking down, he saw young George Skelton happily drawing away on a piece of paper, oblivious to the chaos around him. Viv knelt down in front of him. The young boy looked up and smiled.   
‘That’s a nice drawing you’ve got there.’   
The drawing in question was of George’s family, all of them with smiling faces standing in front of their house, sky blue as the sea and sun strategically placed in the corner of the page. Everyone was wearing a different colour t-shirt. Shaz was sporting a bright red t-shirt paired nicely with black jeans and red shoes to match. Her small baby bump was visible. Chris had been placed in an emerald green t-shirt, work tie missing with blue jeans and green shoes. Young Daisy was wearing a rather bold purple dress that rather suited her dark black hair and black shoes while George himself was wearing the brightest yellow t-shirt Viv had ever seen drawn, carefully paired with blue jeans that matched his fathers and red shoes that matched his mothers.  
‘Come on, let’s give this to your parents. They’ll be chuffed to have it.’ He held out his hand which George clung to, his picture in his other one and Viv led him through the chaotic corridor. People paused mid action and stared at George as they did so leading to the young boy to come to the conclusion that he was in some form of trouble. Even before the CID doors were open, George heard the commotion that was occurring in there. Viv opened the door on the left, pulling George through as he did so. George looked on as everyone was busy at their desks, his parents were at the back and George noticed that she had been crying as her mascara was smudged around her eyes. He looked over at his Uncle Gene, he turned caught his eye and blinked several times as he did so.   
‘George.’ He exclaimed with the whole CID going quite as he did so.   
He heard is mother gasp and suddenly he was engulfed in one of her hugs. She kept muttering ‘sorry’ under her breath confusing George even more. When he mother finally let go of him, his father swept him off the ground and held him tight. Instead of muttering ‘sorry’, he was muttering ‘never again’. His dad then pulled his mum into the hug and he felt both parents clinging on tight.   
‘Found him in the stationery cupboard, drawing away. It’s my fault, I must have missed him earlier when I was in there.’ Viv apologised to Shaz and Chris, ‘Why don’t you show your parents your drawing yeah?’

I remember mum and dad gushing over how talented I was and Aunty Alex praising my colour co-ordination of everyone’s outfit. Oh and Uncle Ray jokingly saying I’ll never be allowed to go away by myself again gaining him a hard stare from mum as he was partly responsible for my disappearance.   
I don’t remember what happened to Harvey Black. I think he is in prison now. Anyway, once I got the warrant cards from everyone’s desks and with no one noticing a thing, we eventually entertaining ourselves, Tommy kept making the police case we were investigating really unbelievable. No one could sell drugs, murder 5 people and be an top celebrity without Uncle Gene knowing about them! Aside from that the game was ok I suppose until we just got to the part of the game where the baddy had kidnapped Sophie. Rosie and me were about to pretend to bash down a ‘door’ when suddenly…  
‘WHERE THE BLEEDING HELL IS MY WARRANT CARD!’ Uncle Gene shouted throughout the whole of the police station. In our cupboard, Rosie dropped Uncle Rays warrant card onto the floor while Daisy threw mums at Tommy. He then quickly picked it up at shoved it into his pocket. He looked over at me and I just shrugged throwing Dads warrant card at him as well. Sighing, he left the room with all of us sheepishly following. As soon as we left the room, the shouting got louder.  
‘SO DOES NOBODY HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE THEIR BLEEDING CARDS ARE?’  
‘You go in Tommy. Uncle Gene won’t kill you.’ Daisy whispered.   
‘I don’t know. He might.’ Tommy replied back, ‘Even Mum looks angry.’   
‘Just go in there and hand them back. Explain that we wanted to play with them.’ I suggested. Everyone looked at me as if I was an idiot, ‘He’s gonna be mad either way ain’t he?’   
‘We’ll all go in with you then. We all played with the cards after all.’   
The girls didn’t look too convinced so I grabbed my sisters hands and Tommy did his. We paused outside the office door and I took a deep breath, Uncle Gene was still shouting at his team. Tommy nodded at me and we pushed the door open together dragging our sisters with us. As we entered the office, I caught mums eye who looked at me suspiciously. Uncle Ray and Auntie Alex has also realised we were there as well. With the room going silent, Uncle Gene spun around on his boots and looked down at us. His expression softened slightly as he looked at all 5 of us. Tommy stepped forward, dropping Sophie’s hand as he did so. Knowing Tommy and I did know Tommy very well, this was going to go one of two ways. Tommy will either give the warrant cards back to his dad and explain that we used them for our game or he will do that but with a bit more pizzaz (as Uncle Ray would say).   
‘Tommy.’ Uncle Gene said looking tired and agitated, ‘Can I help you son?’   
‘Maybe you can.’ Tommy said gaining confidence from somewhere. Oh crap. He was going down the pizazz route, ‘You’re under arrest for disturbing the peace matey.’   
Everyone in the room minus Uncle Gene tried not to laugh at the comment.   
‘Disturbing the peace? Who do you think you are?’ It was hard to tell whether he was joking or not. If he was as tired and agitated as I thought he was then Tommy was gonna be grounded for the rest of his life. If Uncle Gene was joking, then Tommy would get away with what he was about to do easily without consequences.   
‘I’m DCI Hunt sunshine.’ Tommy said flashing his dads warrant card, he then pulled Sophie to where he was standing, ‘And this is DI Drake. Don’t let her fool you, she’s a right psycho you know.’  
‘Psychologist Tommy.’ Auntie Alex interrupted.   
‘Shush you. Now you come with us nicely or I’ll give those nice boots to my colleague here who will draw a very detailed drawing of what’s gonna happen in prison won’t ya?’   
I presumed he was talking to me so I pipped up ‘Yeah. It’ll be so detailed, the reality might not meet the expectation.’  
Uncle Gene eyed all of us really scarily (Ahh Tommy, you’re gonna be grounded). It is no wonder he locked up so many bad guys with him looking at them like that. His neutral expression then turned into a small laugh. He held his hand out.   
‘I think that’s a fair cop. I’ll come with you in one condition though.’   
‘I don’t do conditions with scum like you.’  
Everyone in the office laughed heavily. I jumped surprised, I couldn’t remember the last time I heard people laugh.   
‘Tommy quit while you’re ahead.’ Auntie Alex told him with a gentle smile on his lips.   
Tommy rolled his eyes and gave the warrant cards to Uncle Gene who ruffled his hair fondly, ‘We’ll make a decent copper of you yet.’  
‘Or footballer remember?’ Tommy exclaimed smiling.  
‘Or footballer but only for Man City right?’  
‘Of course!’  
‘Good. Right you lot seeing as the A team have their warrant cards back, we’re gonna go and kick some scums head in. Someone get Skipper to show the kids back to the gym please.’   
‘I want to go.’ Tommy whined.   
‘I wanna go too.’ Sophie joined in, ‘I want to catch the baddy!’   
‘No catching criminals until you’re 30. Mummy’s orders.’ Auntie Alex said stand up from her desk and grabbing her jacket.   
‘Daaaadd!’ The pair whined.  
‘Don’t worry. Give it 10 years though.’ Uncle Gene said ruffling both their heads again before leaving the office. Before he left he turned around and walked over to me. He grabbed into his coat pocket, pulled out one of the warrant cards and held it out for me to take, ‘Keep that safe yeah?’   
I opened the card up to see my dads smiling face staring back at me. I looked back at Uncle Gene who just winked and strolled through the doors. Mum came past and kissing us all the cheek as she left as Viv arrived to take us all to the station gym. 

We must have been there for at least a 3 hours before Viv came back to bring us to the station office where our parents were waiting for us. Uncle Gene looked tired along with Auntie Alex. Sophie ran over to her parents and hugged her dads leg tight. He smiled down at her placing an arm gently around her back. Tommy perched himself against his mums desk.   
‘Right you two. Home.’ Uncle Gene said as Sophie released himself from his leg and grabbed his hand instead.   
‘I’m going to stay a little bit late tonight.’ Auntie Alex said scolding Tommy for sitting on her desk, ‘Just want to go through some more details about the case.’  
‘Come say bye to us mummy, out the door.’ Sophie begged, eyes identical to her fathers.  
‘Alright then.’ She laughed.  
‘Come on Skelton Family. You too.’ Uncle Gene said. Rosie and Daisy skipped out of the office doors following Uncle Gene and his family as they left. I looked over at mum who was loitering around her desk, looking at me with uncertainty.   
‘Georgie.’ Mum said walking over from the desk, ‘How did you get the warrant cards earlier? Rosie said you got them for everyone when I asked her last time.’  
Crap. Rosie snitched on me. I mean it wasn’t the first time that Uncle Gene had shouted about the warrant cards going missing. I was in for it now.   
‘You guys were busy shouting at each other about the case, I just whipped round the desks and grabbed them. You know not seen or heard as Tommy says’  
‘Did need the warrant cards though? You know they’re an essential part of a police officer without them and you know what Uncle Gene gets like if anything delays the investigation.’   
‘I know.’ I argued back, ‘We just wanted to play police and Tommy and Daisy were adamant (mum blinked twice when I used that word) that we needed them. You guys wouldn’t notice if I went in’  
‘Ok Georgie. Please just don’t do it again. You’re the oldest and meant to be setting the example. I don’t know what’s got into you. You’re getting letters from school for getting into trouble, late homework’s, tiredness, bad friends. What happened to my good and sensible little boy? If your dad knew what you were doing  
‘When.’ I exclaimed back, ‘when dad…’  
‘Georgie...I didn’t mean...’  
‘Why are people saying if? Is everyone giving up on him?’ I exclaimed back almost crying.  
‘No. Of course not! I’m not giving up on your dad. I have never given up on your dad. Georgie, he’s really ill and I know you don’t understand...’  
‘Why is everyone treating me like I’m Rosie. I’m not stupid mum. I can hear your conversations when you think you’re being quiet. I know Dads really bad off. He’ll get better he won’t leave us.’ I continued arguing, ‘Dad always comes back.’   
‘I know and I know that he made that promise but Georgie you have to be prepared...’ Mum said back trying to calm the situation down. I was not going to let her especially after she said that, ‘I don’t want to loose him too.’  
‘Let me visit him. He might get better quicker if I spoke to him and Daisy and Rosie.’ I begged her.  
‘No Georgie, I can’t. I don’t want to upset you.’   
‘Well it’s too late because everything is upsetting me. Everything in this stupid world is upsetting me and I hate it. I hate everybody.’ I shouted running out of the office door and straight into Auntie Alex.  
‘Georgie?’ She asked as mum came through the doors looking slightly distraught. They both looked at each other for a few seconds. Obviously some secret message passed through the looks they were giving each other. Uncle Ray always goes on about women and secret looks, ‘Why don’t me and you go to the canteen Georgie. Have a hot chocolate?’  
I figured I didn’t actually have an option in this so nodded. Mum walked past me, kissing me on the cheek despite the argument that happened minutes ago.   
Once we got into the canteen and Auntie Alex presented the hot chocolate in front of me, she started her interrogation.   
‘Why did Tommy have all the warrant cards earlier?’ Auntie Alex asked me stirring her tea. She smiled at me and patiently waited for me to answer.   
‘We were playing police.’ I answered. My eyes were suddenly drawn the dirty white table with various stratches on it, ‘We always play police when we come here.’   
‘Ah ok. What kind of policing do you do?’  
‘Umm I don’t know. Just normal catching druggies, robbers etc.’  
‘Doesn’t sound very dramatic.’  
‘Tommy makes sure Sophie always gets captured by the baddy and he has to save her. He said that’s what happened with you and Uncle Gene.’  
‘I wasn’t always a damsel in distress but your uncle did do a fair bit of saving I must say. Who do you and your sisters play?’  
‘Daisy switches between mum and the baddy due to her ‘amazing acting skills’. Rosie plays Uncle Ray because she has a water bottle and likes to pretend it’s beer but also Uncle Ray seems to be her favourite person on the planet at the moment. I told her Uncle Ray doesn’t drink on the job but she won’t listen.’  
‘Yes. I remember those says where Rosie would attach herself to Uncle Rays leg very similar to how Sophie did to her father earlier. It was always amusing. So I’m guessing you play your dad?’ She asked.  
‘Yeah.’ I said quietly.  
‘You must miss him loads. I’ve lost someone close to me before and the pain is unimaginable...’  
‘I haven’t lost my dad. He’s in hospital and he’s gonna get better. He’s really strong. He wouldn’t leave me. He wouldn’t leave us like this.’ I exclaimed then looked down sheepishly. I took a sip of my hot chocolate.  
‘No...George...I wasn’t suggesting...I know your dad is strong but George what that man did to your dad well…’  
I didn’t let her finish what she was saying and stormed out the canteen leaving my hot chocolate behind and Auntie Alex calling my name. No one seems to have faith in my dad. He’s been a coma for a month. Auntie Alex was in a coma for three months and no one gave up on her! I continued storming through the police station and out onto the street. I wasn’t going to go home, not after the argument with mum and I didn’t want to go see Uncle Gene because Auntie Alex would be there later and I didn’t want to have to face that again. I can’t cope with their sympathetic looks and their lack of faith in my dad. It’s like he’s has died already but I know he won’t. Making a snap decision, I turned left and continued down the high street and down some back alleys. I sped along as I did so trying not to attract attention until I arrived at the block of flats. I pressed number 5 repeatedly until a voice boomed through the speaker.  
‘Alright! Alright! The doors open!’   
I pulled the door open with more might than I intended and ran up the flight of stairs. I knocked on the door loudly and heard movement from the other side.  
‘Keep ya hair on! Honestly...George? What to you doing here lad?’ Uncle Ray said as he opened the door.  
‘Can I stay here for a bit?’ I pleaded trying to do puppy eyes but no doubt looking stupid.  
‘Won’t your mum be worried?’  
‘We had an argument.’ I explained very briefly.  
‘Well I’m meant to be meeting her and the others at Luigis in an hour or so. I’ll take you back then.’  
He opened the door wider and I stepped inside. It was better than nothing. 

I sat down at his kitchen table and unpacked all my colours and paper. I was trying my hardest to replicate Rosie’s 5th birthday where we all went to the Zoo. Daisy absolutely hated it and kept complaining about the animals being locked in cages. I see her point mind you; it must be horrible for them but at least they never get lonely. She then sworn she was going to become vegetarian much to dad’s dislike. He had nothing to worry about though, it only lasted till lunch when she saw that chicken nuggets were being sold at the Zoo restaurant. I, of course, questioned her about it but she said as chickens weren’t kept in Zoo’s and free to run round then it was ok. I thought back to that day and tried to remember what animal dad said was his favourite. Rosie liked the giraffe’s because they were tall, Daisy liked the lions because of their mane’s, mum liked the penguins because she found them cute (not as cute as Rosie though- mum made that very clear when Rosie got upset over not being as cute as penguins) and dad…I don’t think he ever said what he favourite animal was.

‘Uncle Ray.’ I said as he was watching TV, it was around 6pm so the news was on.  
‘Yeah.’ He said with his full attention on me. The news can’t have been that interesting then.  
‘What’s dad’s favourite animal?’ I asked then explained quietly, ‘I’m drawing him a picture of Rosie’s 5th birthday for when he wakes up. I’m drawing him one a day so he won’t be bored in the hospital room.’  
‘Hey, that’s a really good idea Georgie. Your dad would proper appreciate that. Umm, oh what was it…it was something Pouncey and girly… oh ummm, those water things….Otters…Yeah… Otters cause they don’t let go of their partners hands when they’re sleeping or something…yeah proper poof. Your mum couldn’t stop smiling when he explained why. Said it was ‘sweet’. Honestly Georgie, you would not believe how hard your dad used to be. Bit of a wuss still but you know hard mans man.’ Uncle Ray explained exasperated at the thought of love.   
‘Thanks.’ I said as I continued to draw unsure whether to take what he said about my dad as an insult or compliment.  
‘If you want, I can take some you’ve already drawn to your dad tomorrow when I visit.’ Uncle Ray offered.   
I stopped colouring in Rosie’s pink t-shirt and paused. It was nice of Uncle Ray to offer to take them and it meant that Daisy or Rosie couldn’t find them and ruin them but also I wanted to give them to dad. I hadn’t seen him since the accident where that ‘loud mouth rotten bastard’ (Uncle Gene again) threw him into a wall and continued kicking him till he lost consciousness (Not that any of the adults were aware I knew some of the details for why dad was in hospital).   
‘Could I go with you tomorrow?’ I asked cautiously. Whenever I asked mum, she instantly said no and explained that it wasn’t a place for children to visit. I know that she’s just worried it’ll upset me but it doesn’t mean I miss him any less.   
‘I don’t know lad. Your mum doesn’t want any of you going and I don’t want to upset her further. I’ll ask her at Luigi’s but I’m not making any promises.’   
I smiled and nodded at him. At least he was making an effort. 

When Uncle Ray did take me to Luigi’s, I sat down at the table in the corner. A lemonade was placed in front of me, seeing Uncle Viv, I looked up and smiled.   
‘You ok lad?’ He asked actually sounding concerned about me.   
‘Yeah, I’m ok. No need to worry about me.’ I said reaching for my lemonade but somehow spilling it down me. Viv gave a hearty laugh.   
‘You and your dad are really like peas in a pod you know. Always knocking stuff over, spilling drinks down himself. With you here, it’s like he’s never gone away.’ Viv said before taking a sip of his beer.   
Is that why mum keeps getting upset and ignoring me? Maybe I’m the reason I’m upsetting her. She always said I picked up dads expressions easily. I’m the reason for all this turmoil at home! I looked over at mum trying to crack a smile, she looked over at me, quickly put on a fake one before turning her attention to her empty glass. I looked over at Uncle Gene and Auntie Alex, who did similar things. Is that why everyone’s giving me sympathetic looks? Am I upsetting everyone? I got up from the seat and made my way over to Uncle Ray.   
‘Uncle Ray.’ I said slightly loud, ‘Can I stay with you for a bit?’  
Uncle Ray removed the cigarette from his mouth, stubbed it out and looked at me confused.   
‘You want to stay with me? Why? Something happened at the house? Flooded has it?’   
‘No. I just...don’t want to stress mum out anymore. You know have less to focus on if I’m not there. Make it easier for her.’ I explained.  
‘I mean I’ll talk to your mum about it. See what she says. Aren’t you considerate though? Thinking about your mum like that? Something your dad would do.’  
I nodded giving a tight smile and went back to my seat. It’s not my fault that I’m so like my dad. 

George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. X


	4. Let's start at the very beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1984, Chris and Shaz work through an unexpected situation while in 1997, Ray finally gets George to open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Hope you're enjoying the story and the long chapters. I really don't intend for them to be this long, it just happens.

17/06/97

Dear Diary,

For the past week I’ve been staying with Uncle Ray for a week so been having proper meals. He’s had to take me to Luigi’s in the evening though because he doesn’t want to leave me in his flat for long periods or time nor does he want to face the wrath of my mum. Speaking of…mum and me never spoke about the argument from the other day. I haven’t seen her much honestly, she stopped going to Luigi’s daily once I was born replacing it with a Friday night treat instead. From what I’ve heard from Uncle Ray, she isn’t even going on Fridays now instead dedicating her time to visiting dad instead. I think I’ve only seen her for an hour in the whole week since I moved in here. 

I’m not lacking in support though. My friends at school have been helping me loads and I’ve even gained some new mates; David and Jason. David is one of the most popular boys in the year and one of the richest too. His dad works in imports and owns massive warehouses at the docks that he stores them. He makes so much money from it! I was heavily surprised when he started talking to me but then he said that his dad had been missing for loads of his life when he was younger so he gets what I’m going through which is a massive help as I can rant to him about school and family. David said that my dad will be fine and that loads of people recover from injuries like his. I hope he’s right and I know that my dad would never give up knowing he would be leaving us all behind. 

Anyway, I was sitting on the sofa watching some sappy movie with Uncle Ray. I wasn’t really interested in the movie and had no idea what was going on. Uncle Ray didn’t look that into either but there was nothing else on and I didn’t feel like wondering onto the centre of London to do something. The main protagonist was currently arguing with her love interest, who was about to leave town.  
‘I’m leaving and there’ nothing you can do.’ The male character said stroking his lovers face.  
‘But I’m pregnant.’  
Rolling my eyes, I groaned at the obvious plot of the movie. Uncle Ray glanced at me from his position on the sofa. His elbow was resting on the sofa, with his hand supporting his face. He shifted his position, so he was fully looking at me now. 

‘Has anyone ever told you the story of when your mum and dad told us they were expecting you?’  
I shook my head, I tried not to think about anything to do with my parents love life. It heavily grosses me out but compared to this ghastly movie, I was willing to listen.  
‘Well…’

The A-Team had just successfully prevented a bank robbery. With there being a number of witnesses, the evidence against him was concrete and he was booked immediately. It had been a two weeklong case, and everyone was glad that it was over. To celebrate, everyone was currently having a massive ‘piss up’ at Luigi’s. Luigi groaned as he heard the familiar thud of the CID clambering down the steps and prepared himself for the enormous amount of drinks he would have to serve. Gene and Alex entered first, with the formers arm wrapped tightly round his fiancée shoulders. Even though Luigi was glad that the two had finally gotten together, he wishes that they would spend more nights upstairs in the senorita’s flat instead of down here disturbing customers.  
‘Your best single malt please Luigi and a bottle of your house finest for the missus.’ Gene barked over at the bar and he and Alex took their seat at the back of the restaurant. 

The others quickly said their orders to the overworked owner before sitting down and retelling the triumph of the prevent bank robbery to those who weren’t there to witness it. Luigi was quick in serving their drinks and did receive a fair few thank you’s in return much to his surprise before quickly scuttling off to serve his other customers. Everyone was in high spirits and the drinks kept pouring in. Gene was bullied by Alex into getting everyone a round even if it was cheap stuff. He served gave each member of his team a single shot of whiskey. Grabbing the last two of the bar, he walked over to his seat opposite Alex and next to Ray.

‘Where have Chris and Shaz wondered off to?’ He asked looking down the table.  
‘They’re too busy putting me off my drink.’ Ray complained shaking his head towards Chris and Shaz, who were sat in the corner. The young woman was currently sitting on her husband’s lap, her arms draped around his neck while the man in question was leaning back against the wall, his arms wrapped around his wife tightly so she wouldn’t fall off. The pair were caught in, what Alex was sure the 21st century would dub as tonsil tennis and had been since they grabbed their drinks and sat down. All the men looked on in disgust and Gene decided that he and Ray could have their whiskey shot instead.  
‘Just because all of you have forgotten what young love looks like.’ Alex commented taking a sip of her drink.  
‘That’s not young love, that’s teenage hormones they’re displaying there.’ Gene replied back still disgusted, ‘Imagine if that was us over there bolly?’  
‘Please don’t…Give me something to throw at them Guv.’ Ray asked with his back turned to the couple, ‘Please.’  
‘Don’t you dare. Just ignore them.’ Alex ordered, although truthfully, she was unsure how much longer she could look at it without being ‘grossed out’ as Molly would put it. Gene was right, she could not imagine doing that with him.  
The couple in question were oblivious to the disturbance they were causing around them. Shaz pulled her husband closer deepening their kiss. With a little moan of pleasure, Shaz dropped an arm down from his neck, slowly dragging it down his body until she reached it belt. 

‘Jesus Shaz.’ Chris exclaimed jumping back slighting and breaking off the kiss, ‘Not in public.’  
‘I don’t care anymore, you almost died today. I want to show my husband how much I love him.’ She whispered close to his face before slipping her tongue back into his mouth. Returning the favour for a few seconds, Chris pulled away again and looked over at his colleagues.  
‘One sec lover.’ He said picking her up and placing her next to him. He walked back over to the large tables with some of the lads cheering as he did so. He knew he looked a right state and no doubt had swollen lips by now.  
‘You eventually run out of energy then?’ Ray asked lighting a cigarette, ‘Or has the missus got bored of you?’  
Deciding to ignore Ray and make this quick, Chris looked over at Alex, ‘Um Ma’am could I borrow your keys…for your flat. I’m not feeling to well.’  
Sighing loudly, Alex reached into her back and handed him her keys, ‘Be quick and please don’t make a mess.’  
Chris sheepishly smiled and nodded, and he made his way back to Shaz. Whispering something into her ear, she giggled before following him up to her boss’s flat. 

It had been a just after a month or so since the bank robbery. It was Thursday morning and Shaz wasn’t feeling that well. She remembered that Ray was ill a few weeks ago with a stomach bug so had evidently caught it from him. Wiping her mouth clean of any sick residue that remained by using toilet paper, she stood up shakily. Giving her mouth the once over with mouthwash, she left the bathroom and clambered back into bed to rest for 45 minutes before the alarm went off. She heard a groan from next to her, Chris shifted over and draped his arm over her middle and shuffled closer to her. Placing one of her hands-on top of his arm, Shaz shut her eyes and let her mind drift. There were no important upcoming events that she needed to prepare for, in fact she was hoping for a quiet few weeks. Glancing across at her sleeping husband, she started stroking his hair wondering how she made it this far in life and how lucky she was to have a husband, house and a secure job. 

It was just after nine when the couple did walk through the CID doors, Shaz was pleased to see that nobody was up to much; Ray was smoking at his desk while reading a magazine, the other officers were chatting amongst themselves not doing any work either. Only DI Drake seemed to be making any form of progress through her pile of paperwork as Guv was busy throwing darts in his office. Sitting down at her desk, Shaz looked at the tall pile of paper that sat in front of her and started working through it. 

She managed to get through half of it when she overheard Ray and Chris talking. Ray had suggested going to the films after work to watch the latest action, but Chris declined saying that Shaz wasn’t very well and he wanted to look after her. After Ray hurled a few insults at Chris, she stood up and walked over to Rays desk ready to defend herself and her husband. She wasn’t sure what had happened. One minute she was arguing with Ray about being misogynist, the next she felt the coolness of Ray’s jacket on her right cheek with his arms grabbing her biceps. She could hear Chris faintly in the background calling her name panicked.  
‘Shaz! Shazza!’ Chris exclaimed as he ran over to her, ‘Easy. What happened?’  
Shaz had no idea if he was talking to her or Ray. Luckily the detective sergeant decided to answer anyway, ‘No idea mate, she just collapsed on me. Had a few too many last night eh?’  
‘She didn’t drink last night. Wasn’t feel well were you Shazza?’ Chris replied back holding her up in case she collapsed again.  
‘I haven’t been feeling too great to be honest with you. I just need to sit down for a while. I’ll be fine honestly.’ She replied back but still leaning on Chris as she did so.  
‘I’m going to take you to hospital.’ Chris decided grabbing a pair of keys for one of the pool cars.  
‘Chris! I’m fine.’ Shaz tried to reassure him despite still feeling uneasy on her feet. Chris still held the keys in his hand and looked unsure at his wife. He didn’t want to argue with her but at the same time, Ray was never this ill when he had the bug. Noticing the look of conflict on his friend’s face, Ray intervened.  
‘Just go to the hospital Shaz. Nothing wrong with a check-up.’  
‘What about the Guv?’ She asked timid.  
‘I’ll cover for you both. It’s only three hours till beer o’clock anyway.’ 

Once the couple arrived at the hospital, they were told to wait in A&E and that it’ should only be an hour or so. Shaz still complained that this was a massive overreaction, but Chris wasn’t willing to take any risks. The couple each picked up a magazine, Shaz going for and old version of cosmopolitan while Chris somehow found a magazine focussed on football, the pair sat in silence waiting for their turn. It wasn’t until Chris had finished his 6th magazine and finished doing the quiz on whether he was the romantic partner in the relationship or not before a nurse called Shaz up to see a doctor. 

‘Everything seems fine.’ The doctor announced as he entered the cubicle, ‘Bloods are normal, potassium levels are good. Oestrogen levels are high but that’s to be expected during pregnancy.’  
The couple blinked in surprise before looking at each other as the doctor continued listing the tests he had taken. Shaz was the first one to break out of the initial surprise.  
‘Sorry, did you say pregnancy?’ She asked her voice higher than normal.  
‘Hmm, 5 weeks I’d say. Didn’t you know?’ The doctor asked timidly.  
‘No. No I mean... I didn’t think... work’s been so busy that I didn’t notice I was late.’  
‘Oh well. In that case, congratulations.’ The doctor said smiling, ‘I guess we’ve figured out why you haven’t been really that great. Morning sickness is very common in the first trimester. I’ll page a midwife to come talk to you.’  
With that the doctor left, pulling the curtain as he did so. Shaz glanced back up at Chris who still seemed to be processing everything. It took a few more seconds before, he managed to say anything.  
‘You’re pregnant?’ He stated slowly.  
‘Yeah.’ Shaz replied back still shocked herself  
‘But we’ve always been careful though haven’t we?’ Chris asked as the nurse left the room, ‘Not that this isn’t great. It’s amazing…I’m just.’  
‘Maybe we weren’t careful enough?’ Shaz suggested rubbing her flat stomach lovingly. She’d always wanted kids and although it was a shock, she was glad that she was pregnant, ‘Doesn’t matter though does it? We’re still having a baby.’  
Placing his hand over hers, Chris looked down at her stomach and muttered, ‘Yeah. Yeah we are.’  
Still puzzled about how she could have missed something so common like her period, Shaz tried to remember her last one. Realising when her last one was, Shaz stopped rubbing her stomach, her eyes widened in realisation, ‘Oh god.’  
Panicked Chris shifted his gaze from her stomach to her face, ‘What? Is something wrong? Shaz? Nurse! Nurse!’  
‘No. I don’t need a nurse. Chris, you remember the bank robbery yeah and that evening in Luigi’s?’  
Chris nodded, he had vague memories off it, he wasn’t drunk, but they were both rather merry that evening and very loved up.  
‘You remember when you go to key’s to Ma’ams flat?’  
Chris blushed slighting and nodded then something clicked for him as well. Their first child had been conceived on the bed belonging to the Guv and Ma’am. 

The next day when Shaz was back at work, Chris was trying his hardest to be the doting husband and not letting his pregnant wife lift a finger. When she offered to make teas for everyone, he insisted that he would do it instead and gave her extra biscuits as he did so. If she needed to move paperwork around the station, he would insist that he carried it and asked her to remain at her desk. Shaz thought she would get some freedom once the A team were out on a call. She got up off her chair, stretching her legs as she did so but stopped when she noticed that someone had already grabbed her unfinished paperwork and placed it on her desk. Looking up, Shaz blinked astonished. 

‘Thanks Terry.’ Shaz said confused as Terry gave a small grumble of acknowledgement, ‘You don’t have to get my paperwork for me.’  
‘DC Skelton said I had to. I owed him a favour.’ Terry replied walking off.  
Shaz sighed as she sat back down in her chair. She wasn’t even that pregnant. 5 weeks. She had another 35 to go and no way could she cope with people tip toeing around her, making sure she was fine, making her feel redundant. Annoyed, she sighed as she continued to work which was where her doting husband found her a few hours later when he returned to CID. He went over to her and kissed her cheek. 

‘You alright lover?’ He asked sitting on the corner of her desk.  
‘Fine seeing as I’m not actually allowed to do anything.’ She snapped back harsher than she intended. Chris looked taken back by her small outburst and was unsure whether to stay or go back to his own desk. Sighing to herself, Shaz looked back up at Chris and whispered, ‘I’m not delicate, I can do my job without Terry having to get involved you know? Nothing’s going to happen to me.’  
Nodding, Chris replied, ‘I know but I don’t want to risk it Shaz. You mean the world to me now, you both do. That baby was conceived on a promise to show how much you love me. I just want to do the same for you.’ 

He dared not look at Shaz after explaining himself especially after it was met with silence and then to his worry crying. Chris looked up and saw Shaz crying into her hands for the whole CID to hear. Everyone stopped working and looked over at the couple confused to what had happened. Chris had frozen, unsure on whether to comfort her or leave her to sort herself out. 

‘What have you done now you twonk?’ Ray asked leaning back on his chair and taking a puff of smoke.  
‘Nothing. I swear.’ Chris said looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights.  
‘Shaz.’ Alex said softly walking over to her, ‘Do you want to come to the ladies for a little chat.’  
Still blubbering away, Shaz shook her head then wrapped her hands around Chris’s neck embracing him in a hug which he cautiously returned. The whole CID remained confused and even DCI Hunt was loitering in his office door confused by the young woman’s’ actions.  
‘Shaz. Come on love. Pull yourself together.’ He said trying to restore order to his team.  
‘I’m sorry Guv.’ She muttered wiping her eyes and trying to calm herself down, ‘I’m just so lucky to have the best husband in the world.’  
Every male in the room groaned in response and resumed work immediately knowing that nothing was actually wrong with Shaz. Ray mutter ‘bunch of poofs’ under his breath and continued to looking through his paperwork. 

The twelfth week came and neither Shaz nor Chris could wait for the scan. Both of them had asked for the afternoon off much to Guv’s annoyance and Ray was quick to remark about it being their scheduled shagging session. Ignoring him, the pair kept glancing at each other and smiling at one another as if they were hiding a secret. Luckily for them, the morning was quiet and filled with writing up reports, but it meant the morning was dragging longer than normal. Chris was more restless than normal causing Ray to get more irritated with him. He’d already been on the receiving end of many balls of paper being thrown throughout CID. 

‘Right.’ The midwife said, ‘This is going to be cold.’  
Shaz nodded showing that she’s acknowledged the nurse, still too nervous to say anything. She grabbed Chris’s hand tightly as the midwife tried to locate the baby’s heartbeat. There were a few seconds of worrying silence but suddenly a steady thumping of a heart filled the room. Shaz squeezed her husband’s hand tighter and they grinned at each other.  
‘Right. Here’s your baby.’ The midwife stated turning on the monitor.  
Shaz and Chris could only just make out the outline of their baby. Shaz felt the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. She looked over at Chris who was mesmerised by the screen. The midwife was talking to them but neither one of them were paying that much attention. They were both still focused on their baby. It had suddenly become very real for the couple knowing that in just under 30 weeks, they’ll be parents.  
‘Would you like a copy printed off?’  
‘Yes. Yes please.’ Shaz replied nodding her head. 

The couple had the rest of the afternoon off which they choose to fill learning about the rest of Shaz’s pregnancy, making lists of what they needed once the baby was born and what they would need to baby proof the house. Once it reached beer o’clock, they headed straight for Luigi’s to meet up with CID. Walking cautiously down the steps to appease Chris, Shaz entered the restaurant and located their friends and colleagues. She felt her husband place his hand gently around her shoulders and squeezed them. The pair had matching smiles as they made their way across the restaurant. Alex noticed them first and smiled as she sipped her white wine. She had an inkling for a week or so about the possible news. 

Shaz looked back up at Chris and squeezed his hand as if to allow confidence to pour between their bodies.  
‘Excuse me’ she said standing in front of everyone. Ray had come back from the bar and sat down at the chair in front of Shaz, pint of beer held securely in his hand, ‘Chris and I have some news we’d like to share.’  
The couple were still gleaming at each other. Chris cleared his throat, and everyone listened intently.  
‘Me and Shazza…well…come April, you can expect a new member of our family. We’re having a baby.’

Alex stood up and instantly manoeuvred herself around the tables to hug Shaz tight. It took a few more seconds for it to sink in for Ray, who was mid sip and Gene, who raised an eyebrow surprised. When it eventually hit Ray, he looked over at Chris who was busy being congratulated from various members of the CID, even Gene was seen shaking his hand and muttering something that sounded very similar to ‘congrats’. Standing up, the Detective Sergeant stepped over to his best mate and shock his hand.  
‘Congrats mate. That kid will be lucky to have you as a dad.’  
‘You think so?’ He asked but his grin still hadn’t faltered. If anything, Chris Skelton looked sheepish at the prospect of becoming a dad.  
‘I know so.’ 

‘I had never seen him smile brighter than that before and let me tell you, he’s been smiling that bright since you’ve been born. Of course, your dad was terrified that he would mess it up, but I’d say he’s done a decent job.’  
I smiled and nodded happily. Providing I wiped the first few details of that story out, I would try and remember that story for as long as I could especially with dad away. I could tell Uncle Ray wanted to ask me something. He kept tapping his finger against his thigh and glancing over at me as I drew. I continued colouring in my own shirt- a nice sky blue before Uncle Ray coughed gaining my attention.  
‘Listen Georgie, I just want to say quickly that I know your mum seems like she’s being distant with it all but it’s her way of coping. Her heart is breaking in two. Truthfully, I don’t know how she will cope if your dad does die. I think she’s preparing herself so she can look after you guys if he does.’  
‘I know. It’s just everyone seems to being giving up on him. I know he’s not tough like you and Uncle Gene, but it doesn’t mean he won’t survive.’  
‘I know but your mum is right. He is super poorly and even though he’s improving, he’s got some healing to do when he does wake up.’  
‘How long till he wakes up?’ I asked, I wasn’t really expecting an answer, but Uncle Ray gave one anyway.  
‘Last time I was there, the doctors said that it’s just a matter of time. It could be during the week, if could be months from now.’  
I nodded and noticed that mood had become rather sad. In an attempt to uplift it, I asked, ‘Uncle Ray, what’s your favourite memory of my dad?’  
‘Well.’ He said laughing, ‘There’s so many, why?’  
‘’So, I can draw it for him.’ I replied.  
‘Ahh, well I should have some photos hidden away somewhere. How about we find them, and you can draw one of them for him or at least get some inspiration?’ Uncle Ray suggested standing up and walking over to a draw. He picked up a bundle of photos and placed them in front of me

I stumbled upon another photo of two people I’d never recognised before. The male in the photo was wearing a black leather jacket, yellow and brown striped shirt and red flares. He was grinning at the photo and had his arm around the women standing next to him. She was sporting a brown leather jacket with a brown pull over jumper over a yellow shirt and a brown knee length skirt. She was smiling towards the camera too. I stared at the photo for a little longer before curiosity got the better of me.  
‘Uncle Ray, who are these people?’ I asked showing him the photo.  
He turned around and paused at the sight of the photo as if he’d seen a ghost. Taking the photo from my grasp, he held it closer to his face.  
‘Sam and Annie Tyler. Me, Uncle Gene and your dad used to work with them up in Manchester during the 70s. Long time ago. Very long time ago.’  
‘How come we’ve never met them?’  
I knew I shouldn’t have asked the question, but I was still confused to why I’d never seen them before.  
‘Urgh… they decided to go away. New start, I think. I’m not sure exactly. As I said long time ago.’ 

Uncle Ray placed the photo on the table and continued shuffling through the photos in his hand. Realising that the conversation was over I did the same. The photos were generally of him, my dad and Uncle Gene policing around Manchester and London. There were a few of mum and Auntie Alex and I had hilariously found a photo of dad on his stag night, but I didn’t think he would appreciate me drawing him that one. He had a few of us kids as well especially of me and Tommy when we were little and some of me and Daisy when she had been born. I glanced at the next photo and discovered it was one of all my family. I briefly remembered that day, Uncle Ray had brought his new camera round for dad and Uncle Gene to look at. Auntie Alex said something about ‘boys and their toys’. Anyway, they were testing it out by taking photos of the garden and the street before mum suggesting they take one of each family. Looking at the photo, I must have been around 8 at the time because my hair was a lot shorter than it is now and was definitely being styled by mum still. I was wearing light green t-shirt with some cartoon characters printed on it smiling wide showing off my mouth which had two front teeth missing. Daisy was sitting next to me wearing dungarees over a baby pink t-shirt. She too was grinning away and had yet to lose any of her baby teeth. Rosie was only around 1 then and was wearing a little matching outfit while sitting on mum’s lap. Mum was sitting next to Daisy, who was leaning into her side and had a hand on Rosie’s arm. Dad was sitting next to me wearing his ‘signature grin’ as Uncle Gene would put it, his arm was loosely hanging on the back of the sofa. We all looked so happy. I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop the sadness from taking over me. Luckily, I was interrupted by Uncle Ray laughing. 

‘Now, here’s a picture you can draw. Tommy’s 2nd birthday. That was an interesting day.’ 

He gave me the photo, in it were ten or so of kids grinning ear to hear. Wrapping paper was discarded all over the floor, Tommy was wearing a massive badge, covering up his whole upper body. I was standing next to him, smiling but I could tell it was forced. One of the girls next to me looked like she was shouting at the camera as the photo was being taken. None of the adults were present in the photo but George had no doubt that all five of them would have been there somewhere. 

‘Thanks.’ I said getting up off the sofa, ‘I’m going to start drawing this now. Do you want me to put the photo’s away?’  
‘Don’t worry about it. You get on with your little project.’

I was busy drawing the photo for the best part of the day. Drawing all the kids had taken up most of the day and it wasn’t until just before dinner, which Uncle Ray treated me to fish and chips, that I started on the colouring. I didn’t finish that till the evening and once I did, I jumped onto my bed and found my Walkman. Before placing the tap in, I overheard a conversation on the phone between Uncle Ray and mum. 

‘Of course, you’re not a bad mum Shaz. Anyone would find this hard.... George and his dad have always been close, it was bound to impact him somehow...he’s just trying to cope...everyone needs help sometimes. It doesn’t make you a terrible mother if you need help. Some women have nannies 24/7....It’s just a week ok? I know but it’s just like having a holiday. Loads of people leave their kids with family members ok. You’re not a bad mum.... I’ll talk to him.... Everything will be back to normal ok?’  
Great. I made I’m feel even worse. I though my lack of presence would make things better for her. Why can’t I get anything right?  
‘Ok, I’ll talk to him about it. See what he says. Bye love.’  
I quickly shoved my Walkman back on and pretended to be invested in my drawing. Uncle Ray knocked on the bedroom door and peered his head round.  
‘You ok Georgie?’ He asked slowly entering the room which I found stupid as he technically owned it. He sat at the edge of the bed slightly unsure of himself which was unusual for him. Uncle Ray was always confident. 

‘So, umm. Listen about you and your mum. I know it’s been a bit tough for you all at the moment especially because your older so more aware of what’s happening compared to your sisters…Your mum says that you’re getting into trouble at school and I know already there’s more to that than what she told me because George Skelton does not get into trouble. From my memory, he’s a well-behaved lad.’  
‘I’m not intentionally getting into trouble. It just happens you know and it’s not even my fault…’  
‘You being bullied?’  
‘It was just lads’ stuff you know. Anyway, it’s not an issue anymore because David’s my friend now so people are leaving me alone. No one has to worry.’ I quickly said, I didn’t want to talk about school, it was the only place where I wasn’t constantly reminded of my dad.  
‘Hmmm and your grades? Your mum mentioned something about a letter and a slip up?’  
‘Well I wasn’t really focussed when I had the mini assessments.’ I muttered trying to keep my cool and then decided to explain myself, ‘They were the week dad was admitted to hospital.’  
Uncle Ray paused as he acknowledged what I had just said. A hint of understanding reached his face as he continued talking to me, ‘So what’s going on with you and your mum then?’  
‘Can’t she ask me that herself.’ I muttered as I laid back onto my pillow.  
‘I’m asking. Listen kiddo, your dad’s my best mate and he loves all of you. You’re his world and he would be heartbroken knowing that you’re living here with me and what state your mum’s in…’  
‘I just hate how everyone’s giving up on him. I know we spoke about it earlier, but it just annoys me that mum and Auntie Alex keep saying if he wakes up but he’s going to wake up. He wouldn’t leave me here. You haven’t given up on him.’  
‘They don’t mean it like that…It’s just…especially with Rosie and Daisy, they just don’t want to get your hopes up. Of course, they want him to get better. Sometimes people think the worst so when the best does occur, they can really enjoy it you know? They can cry in relief. It’s like I said earlier she’s just wants to prepare for the worst so she can cope.’  
‘I guess…’  
‘I’m guessing that’s not all then with your mum.’ Uncle Ray said trying to encourage me to open up more, ‘You’ve never fallen out with her before.’  
‘I haven’t fallen out with her…I just think it’ll be better if I weren’t there. Another person to look after. She’s so sad all the time and it’s like she’s walking around in a dream. I think she’s only there because Daisy’s loud and Rosie whines all the time…’  
‘She won’t forget you lad. Is that what you’re worried about? That she’ll forget you?’ He asked concerned, ‘Georgie, she’s never going to forget you. You’re her only son. Her little artist.’  
I was tempted to tell him how I cooked at home by myself when she was off visiting dad and Rosie and Daisy were at Uncle Gene’s house but decided against it. I didn’t want to worry Uncle Ray too much about me and make him annoyed at mum, so I nodded and gave him a small smile.  
‘Good lad. Right school tomorrow, better get some sleep.’ He said standing up, ‘Night George.’  
‘Night,’ I called back as he shut my bedroom door. 

I think Uncle Ray’s going to suggest I go back home. I guess after what he said I should give mum a bit of a break and try not to mention dad around her- not like I was doing it beforehand constantly. I did try to get out her way and let her focus on Rosie and Daisy but maybe I should spend more time with her, it might make her feel better. I can’t remember the last time I spent some quality time with mum. I’ll suggest it to her tomorrow and see what she says. Might suggest we go to that art gallery in London. Anyway, I better be getting to bed. Speak soon,

George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to leave suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Free feel to leave any suggestions.


End file.
